


Galavant aus

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant:Modern Times [2]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Western, Film Noir, Modern AU, Multi, Other, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Au's people sent me on my tumblr blog galavantjokes or I wanted to do.  If you want one you can comment your suggestion here.  And if you use any of these as story inspiration show me I would love to read them or see them if you draw something.
Relationships: Chef/Gwynne, Galavant/Isabella (Galavant), Gareth/Madalena (Galavant), Roberta Steingass/Richard (Galavant)
Series: Galavant:Modern Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545469
Kudos: 6





	1. Modern Au

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I spelled gwynne wrong but I already wrote two of these on Tumblr I'll correct myself from now on.
> 
> I do not consent for my works to be published on the "ao3" app

Main  
Madalena would be a politician. No one expected her to rise to the top so quickly considering her background of a lower class family during college but like a month into office everyone knew she would be a major player.  
Richard was supposed to be a major political leader like the rest of his family but after a scandal that his wife madelena may or may not of orchestrated his career was ruined. And soon after Richard and Madelena got a divorce.  
He moved back to his hometown and re-met his childhood best friend roberta and got married and started a family. He returned into politics years later. In the hopes of redeeming himself and to help improve life for the common folk.

Gareth was also Richard’s best friends. I’ll say they met when Gareth became Richard’s body guard during his political career.  
He fell in love with madelena after the divorce she and richard had.  
This caused a rift in there friendship but Richard did forgive him. It took a while though

I’ll say galavant grew up the same way I did. He is a military brat like me. His dad served in the army and because of this they moved around a lot because of this.  
They stopped moving during his high school years. His mom and dad got a divorce and Gal didn’t see his dad again until he was like thirty.  
He and madalena were high school sweet hearts. She dumped him for Richard in the hopes that his family ties could elevate her political career. Which left him heart broken. Since he was planning on proposing to her when she got a job instead he gets to see her on tv with other men.  
He joined the military like his dad and when he became a general he had to go to a meeting with his superiors.  
It happened to be the same place Isabella was.

She is an ambassador to Valencia. She and Madelena are debating which country owns a right to the jewel. Madelena thinks she owns it because of the fact they are occupying where the jewel was held before the invasion and well the jewel belongs to valencia for millennias.  
Her and gal started talking during a break during their jobs and got into a heated debate.  
They bicker on and off during this period of Gal and him arguing with superior and Madalena and Isabella’s debate.  
But they grew on each other and exchanged numbers before the debates were over. They got married and sid was the best man  
Isabella huge supporter of lgbtq rights. She always was but after meeting Sid she became more vocal.

She also met Jubille when Sid and Jubille met during a pride rally. He thought they would make a cute couple before her and Gal dated. Didn’t work.  
Sid was orphaned as a baby and has no memory of his parents  
He was raised by a Jewish couple in a very small town that was mostly filled with extended family  
He was very loved and was made sure he would never forget  
Even when he didn’t want a reminder that he was loved. He got a reminder.  
Sid joined the millitary when he was 18 and served directly under Galavant.  
After Galavant and Isabella became friends he asked Isabella to pretend to be his girl friend for a few weeks in the hopes that his parents will stop asking about a girl friend for a bit.  
Isabella agreed and had fun.  
They never “broke up” though because galavant managed to convince sid his parents wouldn’t care about him being gay. They would just nag him about getting a husband.  
And they did.

Some Random head cannons less story base or I didn’t think this until after I did character headcannons so a bit more random. Some might be stupid but I’m coming up with this as I go and some are awesome  
Sid is the most active on social media  
Sid is a major fan boy and collects all the action figures  
Sid also volunteered a lot in his community  
his mom set him up on a lot of awkward blind dates before finding out he’s gay.  
Actually the awkward blind dates didn’t stop but now it’s with men  
if sid does get married best man is Gal  
Richard is bi but doesn’t know it and had a crush on Gareth without realizing it  
Sid assumed Isabella was mspec because he always had a habit of befriending queer friends growing up but also knew she like boys  
and yes he also assumed gal was queer  
Roberta got in multiple fights because a kid was bullying richard growing up  
Attempts were made to set Isabella up for an arranged marriage but they always fell through (100% of the time the fall out was izzy’s doing)  
The wedding planner gets paid for dealing with journalist for Madelena. But his family was in the wedding planning buisness and he helps out on occassion and plans big fancy political parties for Madalena  
Gareth though can be ruthless helps keep Madelena’s morals in check when she does politics  
Madalena is the ruler  
Gareth and her became a power couple  
Richard never became as political strong again after the scandal but became a mayor of a small town and him and roberta were adored.  
Enchanted forest is still a gay bar but it went all in the enchanted forest theme. Like it was bat shit insane some of the concotions they came up with. From drinks to interior design. ( the bar actually looks like a forest and the drinks look like potions for ex.)  
Gareth was best man during Richard’s wedding and vice versa  
though Richard avoided madelena as much as possible during that time  
Madelena is a fashion icon her face and outfits are plastered everywhere  
the musical numbers on galavant would be pop hits and played on the radio.  
off with his shirt is a favorite in the enchanted forest because the singer was a lesbian that lived near the bar  
she stops by and visits the bar on occassion  
she doesn’t buy any drinks  
the pirates were a “gang” but it’s mainly a bunch of friends doing stupid shit in their teens. But they are still a gang even if they didn’t break any laws  
galavant’s dad works in children services and adopts several children himself  
Galavant and Isabella live in Valencia but travel a lot after Galavant retires and they visit sid a lot  
Gal and Richard met because of Isabella’s political career  
And they got drunk and bitched about Richard’s bitchy brother. he married Madelina after Richard’s divorce but got ill from some mysterious disease soon after the wedding  
Roberta teaches self defense classes  
And Richard knows his wife can kick his ass and loves it  
Richard mentioned that his wife does this during a town hall meeting and that she’s great at it.  
Soon it became a popular class for women and she makes a town full of kick ass women  
some men joked about it being spinster island so Isabella got a sign for her that says spinster island  
Roberta hangs it up  
Richard thinks is hillarious  
the jester is a comedian who occasionly writes songs for his act  
also rumored to have an affair with Madelena while she dated richard  
Richard never got his jokes  
Madelena seemed to like him so Richard took her to all his shows

Also Richard has a pet lizard named tad cooper but that’s pretty obvious. If Roberta and Richard never have children they call him their son. If they do well still son but the kids have a baby brother.

I’d say Quinn cleans the restaurant chef works at. He just graduated from college and is broke as fuck. Quinn never entertained the thought of a chef being into her because they have degrees. At the end they are married and became slightly less poor.


	2. Western Au

Isabella’s parents were wealthy, from their farm with all the cattle. Her parents tried to set her up with wealthy men, but she wanted more from her life. When she became an adult she moved out and found Valencia. She did odd jobs around the town at first. Soon she was no longer considered some idiot city girl who would have no chance of surviving the west to a well loved member of the town, who the townspeople relied on. When the election for mayor comes up, she won by a landslide. 

Roberta grew up learning to shoot from her father. Her father knew the world was dangerous and the importance of taking care of the ones you love, and that sometimes the best way to do that is to teach them to protect themselves. Roberta became very similar to her father and became very protective of the things she loved, including the town she grew up in, Valencia. She grew up to be a sheriff with Sid as her Deputy.

Sid’s parents died when he was a baby. Outlaws broke into their house and tried to steal their stuff, luckily for Sid the neighbors heard gunshots and went over to kill the intruders. They adopted the young boy and gave him the best life they could provide for him. He wanted to be a hero like his parents and thought law enforcement could be it. So he became a deputy. 

Richard moved into town after his parents disowned him after finding out his girlfriend only dated him to steal their money. His brother Kinsley losing his life during the heist. By the time they found out she was long gone. His family was snuck out of the city figuring staying and explaining that they lost everyone in the city’s money was a bad idea. Richard settled in Valencia. Roberta and Isabella became fiercely protective of him. Roberta because she knew what happened wasn’t his fault and now that he’s here he was a part of the town and under her protection as sheriff and Isabella felt a weird sense of kinship with him. They were both city slickers and she knows how difficult that can be in this town and the fact that he was trying to escape his family’s shadow. The mayor saw a lot of herself in him. 

Roberta and Richard spent a lot of time with him when she found out why he was there. She was worried about his past catching up to him and didn’t want him to die because of this. She of course taught him to shoot and made him tell her what city he is from and who might come back to deal with him. Name, physical description everything she made him tell her. They trained everyday until he was one of the best marksmen in the town and they soon fell in love. 

Galavant is a gunslinger, like his father before him. His dad disappeared on night never to be seen again. He assumed he died until finding him. He found out he abandoned him and his mother and then proceeded to save a bunch of orphans kidnapped by some outlaws and adopted him. He traveled town to town helping people when the need arises. He became a sort of a legend, after saving his fifth town. He just happened to wander in town when he witnessed shit hit the fan (explain later) which ended up with him returning to town every opportunity he got because he fell in love with Isabella and taking Sid under his wings to teach the young man to be a gunslinger like him. He retired when Sid got a handle on it and married Isabella and had some kids. Sid still comes back to Valencia on occasion giving money to his family and saying hi to everyone.

Chef inherited the Saloon from his father. It isn’t a Saloon that makes a lot of money since it’s in a small town but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He meets so many interesting people and is friends with everyone in town. He even met his wife because of this Saloon what more could he want.

Quinn moved into Valencia after she lost everything to a fire. The town was in walking distance of her house that was miles away from any other civilization. Chef gave her a job at his Saloon when he heard what happened. They soon fell in love and got married. 

Jester hangs in the Saloon. He occasionally plays the piano and cracks jokes and was considered one of the best gamblers in the town. His best opponent is a local prostitute named Jubilee. A woman who people might think might take over the brothel when the current owner retires. The brothel owner adores her and the fact she’s willing to work with both genders is something she’s incredibly grateful for.

Madelena was the thief that robbed Richard’s family and killed Kinsley. She used the wealth to start a railroad business. She became one of the most wealthy and powerful women in the west.She hired a former outlaw named, Gareth to hunt him down and help her kill him. He asked her how he could be assured that she won’t do the same to him. She told him every wealthy woman needs a knife in the dark. She hired him as her personal assassin and when he found her they traveled to Valencia to kill Richard. 

Villians live- The town hid Richard the best he could. There was about to be a duel between Richard and Gareth before Isabella stopped it, afraid that the duel could have a long lasting impact on the town. She convinced Madelena that if she just killed Richard she would get in bigger trouble with the law, and that if she slaughters the entire town that would cause even bigger cover up issues. They agreed that Madelena never steps foot in the town and Richard won’t come near her or kill her and the moment evidence comes that he made an attempt on her life or career they will not protect Richard. And that was it. Madelena married her assassin because he is the only person she trusts made her fall for him quickly.

Villian dies- Richard shoots Gareth in old fashioned duel and Gal kills Madelena when he saw her pull a pistol out while Richard was having the duel with Gareth. 

The wedding Planner is snake oil salesman that sells magical cures and potions

The pirates are highwaymen


	3. Sci-fi Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci-fi head cannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars. Doesn’t exist right now. All these headcanons are based on tropes and Star Wars with it’s deep lore has probably shook that trope up that I use as evidence. Star Wars is just too unique with too deep of lore that every entry I make will probably have to start or end with Star Wars did it or didn’t do that. Like I don’t need Star Wars lore to thrown at me to say that this trope is used in every sci-fi thing, with Star Wars being an exception. It’s Star Wars of course they did it or didn’t do it that one time. Star Wars is too special to be painted with broad strokes of no sci-fi show has a human government like this or whatever example I use. So I thought I’ll be upfront. I pretended Star Wars isn’t Sci-fi when looking at these tropes for all our sanities. Also I may reference other things in Sci-fi shows as shorthand for what I am talking about. It will probably just be things like Startrek. You know super popular and well known but if there is confusion let me know.

Galavant is a captain of a spaceship. He is human because there hasn’t been that many popular sci-fi media with an alien space captain as the lead. His dad was also in this universe’s version of Starfleet. I’ll call them Knights. His dad went missing. Gal found him years later stranded on a planet with a whole bunch of alien children he was protecting. Probably the only au I made where Gal wasn’t mad at his dad.

Isabella is an alien. Human societies tend not to explore many different forms of government and I can’t think of any monarchy. Alien planets tend to be more willing to explore different forms of government. So if a writer wanted a monarchy in their Space Opera. Alien. I would say her planet would combine the medieval aesthetic of the show but would still have the tech of this universe. Her life probably wouldn’t be that different growing up. The only major differences before the plots of the show would be the tech and that she’s an alien. She ends up being the representative of her race for the Knights.

Sid could be both to be honest. Human or alien. He could be a human adopted by aliens or an alien adopted by humans. I’d say his parents died in a battle and was left to one of their friends in the army to raise. He is Galavant’s second in command. He joined in the hopes to explore the universe. 

Madelena is one of those beautiful psychic aliens, like the Asari from Mass Effect. I’d say she can use these powers to change how people see her (shapeshifting but her physical form stays the same everyone else just sees her as something else.), read minds and can bend people to her will. Also illusions. She is one of the most politically powerful people in her race, using her powers for her own gains. 

Gareth is also an alien. A warrior one like the Krogan from Mass Effect or the Klingon. He made most of his money from mercenary work and is one of Madelena’s favorite warriors to hire. People suspect that there is a romantic tie to them but the idea makes a lot of people angry at the very idea. A beautiful alien that everyone wants to sleep with and an ugly brute, but no one would say that to their faces. 

Wormwood (wedding planner)- He’s like Q from Star Trek. A powerful alien no one understands and does what he wants. He allied with Madelena because she seemed the most interesting to align himself with. 

Roberta is human. Her family was a part of the Knights for generations. Out of all the Knights Steingas is the most respected name. She joined the knights at eighteen. She would be a red shirt in the OG Star Trek. Not like marked for death but she would be in the military specialization. 

Richard I got two head cannons an alien one and a human one. 

The human one he is a disgraced ship captain. He took Madelena on board his ship because he thought she needed help but she stole a bunch of information, and it almost cost Richard his life. He was charged with treason but was saved when his brother Senator Kingsley pulled some strings. He was labeled incomptent and fired. He had no hope of redemption until Roberta showed up on a mission he accidentally got involved in. Roberta managed to use her Steingas name to get Richard into the Knights as a soldier like her when the mission was completed. Richard ends up falling for her after that.

Alien Richard would be born on a monarchy planet like Isabella but it got destroyed by Madelena making him go on the run as the King of the planet. He ends up joining The Knights in the hopes to protect others from his home’s fate. He would be in a political section though. Makes first contact and makes deals with other aliens. 

Chef is an alien from a poverty stricken planet. He is the ship’s cook and falls in love with ships medic/robot Gwynn. 

Gwynn was built for medical purposes. And is one of the first AI’s made to start experiencing emotions. The idea was that a Doctor Robot should be able to simulate emotions because sometimes you need a chipper doctor but at other times your doctor cheerfully telling you your father is dead is not good. That was the main reason people struggled to have medical AI. They couldn’t give bedside care and give bad news. Gwynn was supposed to change that. But what happened was her inventors accidentally programmed emotions into her. No one knew until she fell in love with the chef. She was hesitant to get into a relationship like in the show but now it’s because she was literally not programmed for this and was confused and a bit scared. Chef was very patient with her.

Jester is a pilot. He reminds me of Wash and Joker. He is considered an alright guy to come to if you need someone to cheer you up. He also has a bit of a reputation for being a playboy. 

The pirates full of humans and aliens alike. Though the captain is an alien because a lot of other space ships in sci fi media mix things up with alien side ships. They are sometimes friends to The Knights when they give information about the criminal world or sell stolen goods. Other times a major pain in the ass for the knights, stealing from them or their allies. Or The Knights were fucking with one of their criminal allies. 

Jubilee is an alien. She and her family was a part of a planet wide rebellion. The Knights came to their aide and placed Jubilee’s parent’s on the throne. She doesn’t like the idea of her planet being a part of another government’s hold, even if the planet is under an alliance a large portion of the galaxy is in. She figures the idea of leaving the thumb of one forgin government to jump into the arms of another is idotic. And is working on a second rebellion. 

Enchanted Forest was an abandoned planet. But soon a group of queer people abandoned by their families or societies mistreated them made sort of a found family and settled there. They soon set out and found more queers to bring to the planet. And soon any queer kid that needs a place to stay knows where to go. The planet is of course forested with weird sci-fi plants to make it look magical. And ships are leaving all the time hunting for other queers.


	4. Summer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a request for an au ask in the comments or go to tadcoopers-throneroom

Madelena’s parents sent her to camp yearly after they found out some students were bullying her, they sent her to camp hoping she could make some new friends. She ended up dating Galavant after finding out he was a popular kid at her school, hoping their relationship could make her less likely to get bullied. It worked and soon she outshone Galavant. She ended up dumping Galavant, to date a rich dork named Richard and then dumped him for his cooler brother, Kingsly. She ended up dumping his brother too; it ended pretty badly and Kingsly ended up not returning to camp next year. No one asked why the two broke up, mainly out of fear from Madelena. She ended up dating Gareth. She is not a big fan of camp activities, but her favorites would probably learn magic tricks from Wormwood. 

King Richard’s parents bought the place from Isabella’s parents (which to this day aggravates Isabella). He tries to be friendly with everyone but ends up making many people mad. He spends a lot of time with his schoolmates Bobbi and Gareth. The two of them beat up anyone who is dumb enough to bully the child of who runs the camp. I think he would be a big fan of arts and crafts. Definitely friendship bracelets. Gareth wears one and no one will say anything about it, and it’s Bobbi’s most cherished possession.

Gareth joined camp the second he heard Richard was joining. Richard isn’t exactly outdoorsy, and he has to protect his friend. One year Richard couldn’t go to camp, family death. And Gareth ended up spending time with Madelena and the two of them went peak dickish. Madelena encouraged Gareth to pick fights at random or whoever annoyed her, knowing that the camp wouldn’t kick out Richard’s best friend and Madelena was petty. If someone looked at her too long, she would either do a prank that would be soul destroying to be a victim of or sick Gareth on them. Depends on the mood. The two of them bonded with these antics and fell in love. Richard was furious at first but ended up forgiving Gareth a week later. Bobbi took longer. Gareth likes archery, he gets to shoot stuff. 

Bobbi was in love with Richard the moment they met in preschool. The two of them were inseparable and though it took Gareth awhile to warm up to the girl in their group, afraid that her being a girl would make her lame. He soon warm to her after she beat the shit out of him for spilling paint on her during art class. Like Gareth, she joined when Richard did. She was very forlorn when Richard couldn’t come to camp that year, but her parents still made her go. She hates Madelena because of how she hurt Richard. When she came home, she refused to let Richard out of her site for weeks, which Gareth teased the two about. She likes mountain biking.

Galavant’s mom sent Galavant to camp after she officially divorced his dad. He took it hard, taking at as a sign his dad will never return. She thought maybe him getting away from the house and do something fun would do him some good. It took him some time to enjoy camp but when his relationship with Madelena helped until she dumped him. A friend he made in camp, Sid tried to cheer him up, but he had no luck until Isabella made an attempt and Galavant snapped at her. Galavant felt bad and apologized, and after that became more receptive for accepting his friend’s help. Sid, Isabella and Galavant became best friends and Gal and Izzy ended up dating after he moved on from Madelena and his dad. Galavant likes sports like lacrosse and tag football.

Sid joined to take a break from his adopted family. He loves his family with all his heart, but his family is loud. He ends up befriending Galavant helped him with one of the camp’s activities. Galavant was the first person he came out of the closet to. Sid ended up meeting a bunch of other gay kids at camp and ended up dating one of them. He enjoys hiking because it’s quiet and wood carvings so he can make action figures to add to his collection. 

Chef Alonzo is the camps cook. His family worked three generations, and every single one of them got fired for various reasons. He falls in love with a camp counsellor, and every single camper ships it. When the campers found out he got married during the summer to Quinn, there was a party.

Quinn camp counsellor. She keeps a tight ship and stopped many fights Gareth tried to start. She falls in love with chef a couple months after she got hired. The two of them started dating one summer and got married before camp started again.

Neo of Sporin.

Camp doctor hates Gareth and Madelena, hates their relationship because of all the extra work the two of them gave him. But years later is happy to hear the two got married but he would never admit it. 

Xanax got hired to help Quinn, but got fired for smoking pot in the camp.

The camp’s name is Valencia. Isabella’s family ran it for generations before King Richard’s family bought it. They sold it because of some money troubles the family was having.

Princess Jubilee came to camp because she was driving her family up a wall. Jubilee soon drove Quinn up a wall. Jubilee. The years Jubilee went to camp shook the whole place up, making several girls question their sexuality. Kissed Madelena and held hands with Isabella. Tried flirting with Roberta, but Roberta was grieving over Richard not being at camp. She likes tie-dying shirts. She enjoys making boring white fancy shirts look like anything else. She tie-dyed her dad’s suit shirts after she bought black ink. Why black and not normal colors? Because while the bright colors improved the boring shirts, black is better.

Jester also kissed Madelena when she was dating Richard, which gave him two black eyes. One from Gareth and the other Roberta. He is the most ornery of the kids and loves mayhem. Quinn has a soft spot for him, even if he leaves a giant mess everywhere he goes, he has given her many good stories to tell her friends. He enjoys playing with instruments and telling stories around the campfire. Also, he convinced Quinn to do a talent show, so he can tell jokes.


	5. The Valencia Jewel- Film Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a cool film noir title. title based of the Maltese falcon

Galavant became a detective in the hopes this career path could solve the disappearance of his father. Galavant quickly gained the reputation of one of the least corrupt cops in the city. That is why when King Richard wanted to clean up the city to redeem himself for his early years as mayor, he pulled every string he could to have Sid be his partner. Those two were the only non corrupt men in the police force and he figures pairing those two up would be a good start. 

Sid joined the police because he saw the good they can do after his parents’ murder got arressted. He will always remember the day the police came to his adopted family’s house and gave them the news. 

He was heartbroken when he became older and saw the corruption in its ranks. He vowed that he would be the kind of detective he always admired growing up, even if he was the only detective he would admire. 

Galavant was the one who accepted the case. Which was lucky since Sid would have recognized Madelena as the ex wife of their mayor, and known that she was one of the most corrupt politicians out there.

But Sid was not the one handed the case. It was Detective Gary Galavant, who didn’t live in the town during the divorce between her and the mayor. Where she divorced him for his richer, more successful brother, Senator Kingsly, who died a month after their wedding. 

She came in wearing a slick black dress and dark red lipstick, and was planning to bribe/sleep her way to what she wants.  
Then she realized that the detective didn’t know who she was and switched tactics. 

She fed him a sob story about how a priceless family heirloom was stolen from her. A green gem and that she lost the only connection to her family she has. 

Madelena then ran her hand up his leg and wrote her address down. Saying that if he finds out anything he should come over and tell her right away or if he’s ever bored. Then she kissed him on the cheek and left. 

Galavant went alone on the case at first, both he and Sid were working a large load of cases and they split up the work. So every night Madelena and Gal got close,really close, as they went over the case. 

But one day he got a lead, that a woman named Isabella was rumored to have a jewel and that she was going to show it at the nearby museum. Galavant kissed Madelena goodbye and left to track this woman down, wondering why royalty would steal a gem.

He found out the answer and that Madelena played him. That the gem was an artifact from her country and that she was showing it at an event at a museum so people can learn her people’s culture. He went to her house and demanded answers and shot him. She left and stole the gem from Isabella at gunpoint.

Someone heard the gunshots and called the police and while Dr. Neo of Sporin patched him up, Sid explained who Madelena was and apologized for not having his back. Feeling that he might as well have been the one who shot him. Galavant said he didn’t need his apologies that he did nothing wrong. 

Isabella later came to the hospital, pissed, saying that he led the thief right to her because he didn’t bother investigating who asked. Galavant apologized though it took awhile for her to forgive him. And the three of them teamed up to hunt down the gem once again.

Madelena heard on the radio, Steve Mckenzie announcing that the detective lived from the fatal gunshot wound and the police are now hunting her down. Even after she slept with him to hide hers and her then husband’s scandals from the public, Steve was still useful to her. Even if he did form a conscious. 

She started to track down an old acquaintance of hers from her marriage with Richard. A former cop who got fired for taking bribes from Richard. She needed muscle and someone willing to do some immoral things and Gareth was who she needed. 

Galavant did not want to go back to his apartment because of two employees there. The maid quinn and the chef at the hotel, Vincenzo. And seeing the madly in love couple would be like having his heart ripped in two. 

So he provided the same reason why Isabella was at Sid’s house, protection. The three of them spent many weeks in that house, hunting down Madelena. And Galavant fell hard for Isabella. He found her beautiful and kind. And Izzy felt the same, that he was brave and noble, even if he was a bit dim.  
The three of them ran into dead end to dead end. Until one day a whole bunch of clues pointed to a warehouse. Everything screamed it was a trap. But they went anyway armed. Izzy came with them because the woman knew how to fight. Madelena only caught her by surprise and the two detectives didn’t want to leave her alone but they trusted no cop to help them. 

They arrived at the warehouse, where Gareth and Madelena were waiting. Sid recognized Gareth, as a coworker and begged him to stand down.

But he is going to stand by Madelena. The two fell in love and loved having someone who understood their violent natures.

A gun fight ensued. Madelena and Gareth were both injured and Neo of Sporin healed them so they can go to jail. 

Isabella found The Jewel of Valencia in Madelena’s purse. 

Galavant and Izzy got married.

Details that didn’t fit in this new format I’m trying  
Princess Jubilee

Senator’s daughter, caused many scandals. Mostly sexual scandals, due to her sexuality. She did become a powerhouse in the criminal underground.  
Roberta Steingass

Roberta is Richard’s secretary. Though after several attempts on Richard’s life, came a sort of body guard for him. To the point that security went down for a bit after the fifth attempt because Roberta is there and no one can hurt King Richard while she will has that job. Her dad was a cop, that knew how corrupt the police force was, so he taught his daughter to protect herself, not trusting his coworkers to do it. He later got killed by some corrupt cops.

Xanax 

Drug Dealer. Just a drug dealer. Sold Chef Vincenzo pot once.


	6. Spy Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably works better for Sid/Gal I realized 1/2 way through writing this

First off aww thanks, secondly I am going to have a blast with Madelena/Galavant. You have no idea. You unleashed a monster.

Madelena was sent to spy on the Valencia millitary and decided to seduce their general, Galavant. Galavant fell for her hard.

Galavant was planning on proposing to her when she finally managed to hack Valencia’s military.

Though he was never discharged for Madelena’s crime he quit the millitary feeling like he couldn’t trust himself.

His old millitary buddy Sid never left him alone trying to relieve Gal’s guilt and failing.

One night as Gal was drinking Senator Isabella approached him. She told him Madelena worked for Richard a leader of another country and that information she stole can lead to invasion. She wants him to move to the country and try to stop the invasion in a way that won’t start a war. Gal refuses and says he failed his country once because of his navity and heart. That he can’t be trusted.

Then Izzy informed him that Madelena seduced Richard and married him. He agreed then. Maybe for redemption, maybe to find out if Madelena ever truly love him.

Sid gets offered the job too because Isabella heard about how close he and Gal is and figured Madelena was on his shit list to and everything she heard about him said he was a good man. Besides Gal can’t work too closely to Richard because it would increase the chance of him getting caught and apparently Sid never had the chance to meet Madelena. He was supposed to meet her before Gal proposed but she ran off before then.

So Sid got a job as a guard where he was trained by Roberta.

Gareth is Richard’s main guard.

Galavant managed to get a job at The Enchanted Forest, where he listened to gossip and spending his free time trying to find out how to get into the castle without risking running into madelena

Gal’s information at The Enchanted Forest is actually surprisingly useful. Sid struggled to get information from anyone that isn’t upperclass because of his position as a guard and while some side eye his friendship with Sid Gal gets accepted pretty quickly by the citizens and he learned a lot about their plights. 

Izzy writes the info down so if the worst happens she can encourage a rebellion

Madelena first finds out about Sid

mainly from Sid because she when she hacked them she made sure to get pictures of every one in the army. And one night she was flipping through the files and found a picture of Sid.

She tails him to a restaurant and was surprised to see her ex sitting acrossed from Sid.

Tomorrow morning she ran straight into Galavant, figuring if she acts like she regrets what’s she’s done and that she still has feelings for Galavant that she can play both sides.

And while at first Galavant was supicious he still has feelings for her and she took advantage of that fact

Sid of course was unaware of this whole thing because Gal assumed that Sid would either try to kill her or report the fact to Senator Isabella and he would be sent home. Either way loosing her again.

And for awhile Galavant’s day is going to Vicenzo’s diner after work and sharing any info that he and Sid gathered minus the days they go to his house and have call Izzy

And one day a riot broke out on the street. No one knows the cause but at the end of it Madelena was the sole ruler of the country and Richard was forced to flee to Valencia with Bobbi by his side.

Sid fled the castle to and he and Gal fought over him not telling him about Madelena and that she betrayed him again. 

Sid fled the country but Gal was kind of struck because he kind of committed treason and doesn’t know where to go. 

Madelena also managed to take over Valencia soon after

Izzy spent the next couple of months getting allies to get Madelena off the throne. 

She mainly used info gathered from Sid and Galavant. But for awhile she used information Gareth gave her but his reliable information soon turned to flat out lies. Izzy assumed he got compromised.

She got a rebellion ready to attack the castle and sent a small army with Sid to get Madelena off the throne. The small army got a nicknamed the pirates and were apart of the Navy. 

Roberta and Richard was also there. Izzy planning to try and reinstate Richard as King and Bobbi as his queen since they proved to be really good people. 

And when Gal saw the army he decided to join and make up for what he’s done

Sid and Gal make up at the battle and Madelena flees the country and Gareth chases because at the end of their relationship he was worrying about her sanity.

If he falls for Izzy it was during those phone calls and Izzy acts as a sort of foil for Madelena


	7. King Kingsley Au

Alright to start with Madelena would of married Kingsley. And she can’t just kill him first because then Richard would have the throne. So her marriage becomes a chess game. He is aware that she only married him for money and power. And I imagine he married her for a similiar reason. Maybe he needed an heir so Richard won’t be on the throne when he dies. Maybe Galavant did something to piss him off and that’s why he had to marry Madelena. Because he is an evil king.

Also Valencia gets captured because Kingsley wanted more power and only Madelena is interested in the Jewel. She finds Isabella when she overheard the servants talk about a ghost. Like you could be in the room by yourself and hear someone else sneeze. And then she goes and finds gal.

Also Gareth and Richard don’t stay in the castle often. Gareth can’t stand Kingsley and he decided to guard Richard or he might end up assassinating the King. Maybe during these adventures Richard finds out he’s the one true king. And Madelena is actually happy, because that means Richard won’t inheret the throne he already got one. And kills Kingsley. She recruits Gareth’s help, since he hates him and that’s when they fall in love.

Richard would have god awful self esteem, like I see him holding onto the fact that one day he will be King and he will make a diffrence. His life will matter and that’s gone. 

Also he and Roberta never really got seperated with Richard adventuring with Gareth and Richard a lot

Bobbi and Gareth bicker a lot, because Gareth teases Richard a lot for being oblivious to Bobbi’s crush. But at the end of the day the three of them love their little group. And Bobbi is banned from the castle because she punched Kingsley for insulting Richard.

The servants I think would be a lot more scared too. Like Richard was a tyrant but he is also a goofball that seems to have a way to put people at ease. Look at his and Steve’s relationship. Kingsley from the short time he’s on the show doesn’t seem to have that. So they get a cold tyrant.

Another option besides Gareth assassinating Kingsley is the main trio ends up with six members.

They run into Galavant trying to find his one true love Madelana. The other trio explaining why no this is not true. Madelena’s a bitch. And Gal goes “no Izzy told me she loved me” and Izzy gets a chance to explain why she lied earlier then she did in the show. And the six of them team up to get Valencia back.


End file.
